


直到有人將他握住

by Floatinginwhite



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), M/M, Past Torture, Top Dante (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floatinginwhite/pseuds/Floatinginwhite
Summary: 他無法再端詳但丁的樣貌如同照一面鏡子，通過一些外表上的小分歧他反而對幼年時的胞弟有了更加完整的認知。他們真的沒有什麼相似之處了，他歷受的他不曾歷受，他走過的他不曾走過，但他們的身體卻又如此契合。命運是車輪，他是被車輪壓成扁平的蛇，靜靜平躺在大地，任車輪印記改造他身上的紋路。直到有人將他再次撿起。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	直到有人將他握住

**Author's Note:**

> 主DV，提及到一點Mudus。筆力匱乏，是看了容易陽痿的產物（。

後來每一次被但丁壓著手臂按進床單肏的時候，維吉爾總會感到手腳折斷的幻痛。咯吱咯吱，床墊與床板在逼仄中廝磨，他們用枯燥的後入式，但丁屈起一條腿壓在他的腿窩，隨著前後律動愈發抵緊他的膝骨。他知道手腳折斷的痛，比如先折斷手臂再折斷雙腿，比如先折斷大腿再折斷小臂，蒙德斯創造力的匱乏與不厭其煩的耐心形成互補，而他從第十次之後就不再計數，衹默數順序，左臂右臂左腿右腿，右臂左臂右腿左腿，右腿右臂左腿左臂，直到肢體過載的重長次數讓他再無對自己身體的熟悉感與掌控權。

你還好麽？但丁把他深深埋在枕頭裡的臉扳出來問他，你為什麼一直在抖，是我讓你高潮了太多次？

我很痛。維吉爾誠實回答，平淡漠然如回答上一頓飯吃了什麼。

哪裹痛？但丁不折不撓，把性器滑出來一點又撞進去。

也很爽。維吉爾補了一句，答非所問。

他們通常在下午陽光最烈的時候做愛，不遵循人類戴套與潤滑的習慣省下一大筆錢，一場性事總是持續到天黑以後。飢餓濃重使晚餐變得更有吸引力，維吉爾食量很小，從不習慣飽腹。像約定俗成一樣遵循兩份餐，但丁吃一份半，維吉爾吃半份。

他們在子宮內就開始爭鬥，擠壓對方空間，搶佔對方營養，出生時維吉爾搶先一步，從此維吉爾是哥哥，但丁是弟弟。他們從同一個地方成形、生長，同時有了眼睛鼻子嘴巴耳朵，心臟就在相隔不遠的地方緩緩供血。小時候維吉爾看自己的胞弟就如同照一面鏡子，他看著這張臉設想自己的未來，想知道未來是否會平坦，孩童對美醜尚沒有什麼概念，維吉爾從五官裏衹看到崎嶇。  
但丁先學會說話，維吉爾先學會走路，世上之物大多早有預兆，所以維吉爾慣於离行而少言告別，但丁不甘沉默卻跟不上他的腳步。就如同他們的血液、血液流盡了還有基因，都鐫刻著一半人類一半惡魔，甫一出生就注定了要自我矛盾。

高潮過後他們平躺，這天天黑得很晚，但丁側過身，藉著窗外透出的一點日光比對他們手掌，他們的掌紋相差太多，命運交集太少，他的手掌不知受過多少次傷，不知划過多少道口，不知被釘穿了多少次，卻都不如那一次那般鮮明。他握不住，他生命中的什麼他都握不住，無數個夜裡他握緊他的空空蕩蕩，毫無僥倖，留住的還是空空蕩蕩。而此時他伸出手，執拗地、像個孩子一樣地，與他的胞兄掌心相合。他握住了。  
奇怪的是，維吉爾也握住了他。

再後來每一次被但丁掐著脖子摁在門上肏的時候，維吉爾不再感到手腳折斷的幻痛。門板被撞得砰砰響，他們還是用枯燥的後入式，門把手在前硌著他的小腹，但丁在後把陰莖往他小腹送，他這薄薄的肚皮倒是強悍，摇摇欲墜的門板同理。他開始感覺到另一種熟悉的痛，比如骨骼生長的刺癢，比如關節腔形成時的乾澀，比如結締組織重組。半魔人的生理有別於尋常，沒了之後總要再長出來，不同於幼時的第一次生長，不同於幼時每一次抽節的生長痛，這種生長沒有那麼緩慢，不會像他年幼時觀察自己的膝蓋與大腿發現的用力生長留下的橫白裂紋。

大概是前幾十年漠視性欲的緣故，維吉爾對快感的閾值過低，他射了一次又一次，但丁卻仍埋在他體內沒有一點要結束的意思。他們還是在下午陽光正烈的時候做愛，偶爾也會在深夜，在拂曉，在一切不獨處的時光探入或者打開自己，以一種不太溫柔的方式。

他無法再端詳但丁的樣貌如同照一面鏡子，通過一些外表上的小分歧他反而對幼年時的胞弟有了更加完整的認知。他們真的沒有什麼相似之處了，他歷受的他不曾歷受，他走過的他不曾走過，但他們的身體卻又如此契合。命運是車輪，他是被車輪壓成扁平的蛇，靜靜平躺在大地，任車輪印記改造他身上的紋路。直到有人將他再次撿起。

一隻鵪鶉掠過窗前，有一道忽閃的陰影。維吉爾握住了但丁的手。

他不知道但丁為什麼要握住他的手，也不知道他為什麼會讓但丁握住他的手，更不知道為什麼他會握住但丁的手。他覺得這很愚蠢，無意義，但丁的手上還有汗，又濕又熱。但丁的手背要黑一點點，指節要粗一點點，指甲要圓一點點。他們小時候就是通過不同的指甲蓋、牙齒這些來確認自己的獨特性。

他不知道，但他沒有問，正如他沒有回答他到底哪裏痛一樣。

Fin.


End file.
